Question: Simplify the expression. $(-6q^{4}+6q)(2q^{3}-6q^{2})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 6 q^4 (2 q^3) - 6 q^4 (-6 q^2) + 6 q (2 q^3) + 6 q (-6 q^2) $ Simplify. $-12q^{7}+36q^{6}+12q^{4}-36q^{3}$